Harry Potter and the Iron Druid
by Eridium Blight
Summary: Harry is visited by a stranger from a different plane and finds out his is slated to become the universe's greatest Druid. Some OC, H/OC eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is the first story I've written, so don't be afraid to Read and Review! I work so much better when I know how people feel about what I've written.**

**Chapter 1**

**(Dreamscape)**

_Harry awoke to the sound of thunderous steps above his head, a sure sign that Dudley was up and heading to school. Of course, Harry thought bemusedly, there could also just be some cake at the bottom of the stairs and he'd run just as fast. Harry rose slowly from his bed, knocking his head on the support beam that was always just a couple of feet above him. You'd think after living under the stairs for as long as he'd been alive, he would remember the beam was there. Harry waited for the dull ache in his head to pass before getting up. He got dressed and waited for one of the Dursleys to come unlock the small door that kept him imprisoned. As if on cue, he heard the lock on the outside turn, a signal that he must come out right then and there. Harry emerged from the doorway slowly, only to see that it wasn't a Dursley at his door. Instead, he was shocked to see Hagrid. "Hagrid, what are you doing here!?" Harry questioned. "No time now, they're coming!" Hagrid yelled back, already running out the front door of the home. Harry didn't have time to ask who Hagrid meant, for just as he set foot on the front lawn,Harry realized he was in fact standing on top of a large pile of books that were slowly catching on_ fire._ His wand was just out of reach, and Harry knew that he couldn't get to it in time. "Run, Harry, run!" called a voice from the darkness surrounding him. Just as Harry worked up the courage to jump down from the precarious tower of flaming books, he-_

"Harry! Good grief, you kept me up half the night with your screams!" Harry opened his eyes, startled to see Ron standing over him, looking as if he had indeed been up half the night. Harry scrambled for his wand, which was on his nightstand, just where he had left it. It was all a dream, Harry thought in relief. He and his bedsheets were both drenched in sweat. "Sorry, Ron," Harry breathed, "horror of a dream." Ron sighed and walked back to his side of the room, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. The dream had seemed so real, so alive. Well, up until that flaming book bit. But even _that_ seemed real, at the time. Harry rolled over and glanced at the clock on his nightstand, nearly jumped out of his skin. "Ron! It's nearly seven o'clock! We'll be late for class!" Harry yelled, pulling on his clothes. "And on the first day?! Noooooo!" Ron yelled back sarcastically, choosing to instead lie in bed reading a comic book. Harry made a mental note to chastise him later, he would be late if he started in on Ron now.

Harry got to his classroom just as the tardy bell rang. He slid into his seat as quickly as the professor straightened papers at the front of the class. Harry flipped through the pages of his textbook, trying to find out what he was in for. His classmates snickered around him; The Boy Who Lived was comically unprepared. Harry looked around at them, annoyed. He decided to be the bigger man and focus on his notebook, doodling small swords and stick men fighting each other. Class had only just begun and he was already singled out, as always. The professor – he never did learn her name, actually, not that it mattered anymore – barely had time to get a breath out before a knock came at the classroom door. "Harry Potter, Dumbledore wants to see you. Immediately," said the boy at the door. He looked to be a new student, though Harry couldn't be sure from his seat at the front of the class. The classic 'oooohhhhh' sound went up from the classroom as Harry grabbed his supplies, slid them into his bag, and walked calmly out of the classroom. This wasn't the first time he had spoken with Dumbledore personally, and he knew he would hardly be in any trouble. The boy at the door introduced himself as Orson, firs year. "Harry Potter, pleased to meet you," said Harry, sticking out his hand in greeting. The boy took his hand and shook it heartily, "Oh gosh, I know just who you are, Mr. Potter! You're practically famous! I mean, well-" Harry tuned Orson out after that. He was pretty damn tired of hearing people gush over him, to be honest. Thankfully, Dumbledore's office was just down the hall, and he bayed Orson goodbye, fearing that he would be seeing him again all too soon. Harry knocked on the office door before sticking his head in. "You wanted to see me, sir?" Harry inquired. But it wasn't Dumbledore who greeted him. Instead, a young twenty-something man with flame red hair and a scraggly soul patch to match stood in the middle of the spacious room. Harry took a step back, a bit surprised to see such a strange looking man in Dumbledore's office. After all, Harry had been attending Hogwarts for a couple of years, and he thought he knew every professor the school employed. The man smiled, sauntered over to Harry, and stuck out his hand to Harry. "Mr. Potter, so nice to finally meet you. I was the one who summoned you from that dreadfully boring class. I have much bigger plans for you." Harry looked at the man, skeptically. "Who are you, anyway?" he asked. "Ah, all in due time, Harry. All in due time. But for now, follow me. We have much work to do." Harry stared at this strange man for a brief moment before he felt compelled to follow him. No, it wasn't just pure compulsion. He was being pulled along at no more than five feet away from the man. The man lead him down a narrow side corridor before arriving at a nondescript wooden door. Harry ventured inside with the man (not that he had much of a choice at this point.) As soon as they entered the door, Harry felt immediately relaxed, and realized he could now move of his own free will. Harry sat in the only desk in the room, save for the large desk at the front that was indicative of a professor's. He slunk down in the chair, took a deep breath, and looked up to meet eyes with the man. He was writing something on the board, but Harry couldn't tell what it was, as the man's body was blocking it. He took this moment to notice a scabbard strapped to the man's back, with the hilt of presumably a sword sticking out of it. The man dropped the piece of chalk he was holding, letting it clatter to the floor. Harry looked up to see 'Mr. O' Sullivan' scrawled on the board in handwriting not much better than a child's. The man turned around, clasped his hands together in front of him, smiled, and said, "Okay, let's get down to business."

**Eridium Blight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

*Disclaimer*: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter or the Iron Druid Chronicles.

"Who exactly are you?" Harry asked. He wasn't quite sure who this 'Mr. O'Sullivan' was and what he was doing at Hogwarts anyway. "A good question indeed," he answered. "I am Atticus O'Sullivan, Last of the Druids." Atticus waved his hands in the air and took a grand bow, as if this were something Harry should be in awe of. "A Druid? Yeah, right. Come off it, who are you really?" Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. He was skeptical to say the least. (I mean, wouldn't you be?) Atticus sighed, heaving himself down into his desk chair. "This is the problem with you young people. I give you something grand, something that someone from earlier times would've burned me at the stake for even mentioning, and all you do is roll your eyes and think I must be some kind of New Age hippie who smokes marijuana all the time and thinks everything is 'far out' or 'groovy.' Look, here's the deal: I was recently visited by the Morrigan, who told me of the trials that you are to face. She told me what you had been through, and I couldn't let things as horrible as what she described befall such a potential talent. So, I intervened." Atticus looked at Harry, waiting for his reply. "The Morrigan? We learned about her in History of Magic last year. Is she really as crazy as the books lead you to believe?" Atticus burst out in laughter. "Oh man, you have no idea. This one time, my ear was torn off, and she…..Well, anyway, that's a story for another time. The point is: she's real, I'm real." "And what do you want with me?" Harry asked. "Simple," Atticus replied, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, "I want you to be a Druid."

Harry was shocked by this information, to say the least. "A Druid? Me? But why? And how?" Atticus chuckled softly. This boy was so full of questions, much like his apprentice back home in Tempe, Granuaile. He would do just fine. "I want you to be my apprentice, the next great Druid. As I said, I've heard from the Morrigan of your talents and I think you'll take to it marvelously. I'm trying to start up a grove of Druids, the likes of which this plane has not seen for many centuries. I will take you in as my apprentice. We will train here, at Hogwarts, during your regularly scheduled class time. You will tell no one of this training, because people tend to think you're kind of nuts when you tell them you are a Druid or have been speaking with one. It will take about twelve years to accomplish, but I know you'll be the best there is. You will be judged, and much of our lessons will have to be done in private. You may lose some of your closest friends if they find out what we are doing here. Not all will accept you as you are once you become a Druid, Harry. After you have completed your other classes and graduated from Hogwarts, we will discuss moving the training to another place and time. This is ultimately your choice, Harry Potter. What do you say?" Harry looked at Atticus for a long while, thinking about how the Druid training would change his life forever. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Harry finally spoke. "I accept, Mr. O'Sullivan." "Please," he smiled back, "call me Atticus."

Atticus reached behind the desk and pulled out a large, heavy-looking burlap sack. He slung it up on the desk with a loud thud. Harry peered inside the sack; it was filled to bursting with books. "Here," Atticus said, pulling out books as he spoke, "You'll need Latin….and Rudimentary Herblore…..History of Druidic Magic….Old Irish and Celtic….The rest of them you'll get later on. These are good enough to start." Harry stared wide-eyed at all the books on his desk. It'd take him years to just get through them all! Atticus seemed to sense his panic. "Don't worry. I'll be here to help you along the way with any questions or anything I feel might help you learn better." Harry picked up the Latin book and began thumbing through it. "_damnant quod non intelligunt," _Harry spoke slowly. "What does that even mean?" "Ah," Atticus said, nodding, "that is one of my favorites." "So," Harry asked, intrigued, "what does it mean?"

Atticus smiled wryly at Harry, "They condemn what they do not understand."

**This chapter was just to tie up some loose ends from the first one. The plot thickens, as they say, in the next chapter.**

**Eridium Blight **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

*Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter or Iron Druid affiliations.*

Harry hauled his backpack into the classroom that he and Atticus were using for Druid training and heaved it onto the desk. Though they had only met once, Harry felt that he knew Atticus very well already. Maybe there's some kind of Druidic magic that lets him do that, Harry thought idly as he waited for Atticus to arrive. A minute later Atticus walked in, looking very frazzled. "Atticus, what's wrong?" Harry asked. Atticus ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I got a call from Granuaile," Atticus said. "There's trouble back home. The Bacchants are back. I have to go back to Tempe and fight them." "What are the Bacchants?" Harry said. "They are an evil thing that must be stopped. That is all I have time to tell you now. I'm sorry I got you involved in all of this Druid business just to stop it now, but I have to go." Atticus said, packing up the few items on his desk. "Wait," Harry said. "That's it? You're just stopping the lessons?" "I have to, Harry. The Bacchants are real trouble, and I'm the only one who can really fight them off anymore." Atticus headed for the door. Harry noticed that Fragarach, Atticus's sword, was slung on his back. "Take me with you." Harry called out. He didn't know much about all this Druid stuff, but he knew that he didn't want it to stop. Atticus stopped and turned towards Harry, a smile spreading across his face. "Well, now there's an idea. Take you with me, train you in Druid magic while we fight the Bacchants." Atticus smiled even wider and adjusted Fragarach on his shoulder. "Pack your bags, Harry." Atticus said. "We're going to Arizona."

Harry and Atticus landed in Arizona just after sunset. They called a taxi and took it to Atticus's house. When they got there, Harry was a little disappointed. "I thought it would be wrapped in vines or something," Harry said. Atticus just laughed. He knew that Harry couldn't see the many wards that Atticus had put around his house to protect it. Harry stood in the living room, looking around. "Why are you cabinets scorched?" Harry asked, glancing into the kitchen. "Nevermind that," Atticus said, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. That was a story for another time. Harry felt a thump against his leg and jumped. There didn't seem to be anything there, but he definitely felt a thump. Atticus saw the surprised look on Harry's face and laughed again. He must have cast invisibility on Oberon before he left and forgotten about it. Oberon, he doesn't know you're there yet. You're scaring him. Atticus said through the mental link he shared with his Irish Wolfhound. I wondered why he jumped so bad! Haha. Oberon said back. Atticus muttered a few words under his breath and took the invisibility off Oberon, making Harry nearly jump out of his skin. Oberon wagged his tail and looked up at Harry, then moved so his head was under Harry's hand. "Don't worry, Harry. This is Oberon, my Irish Wolfhound." Atticus said. Harry bent down and patted Oberon on the head. "Here, this might help a bit better." Atticus said. He muttered a few more words under his breath and held Harry's head in his hands. Suddenly, Harry felt a bit dizzy and needed to sit down. Jeez, Atticus. I think you broke him. "What was that?!" Harry said. Atticus smiled at Harry, "You're hearing Oberon, the way I do. You can now communicate with him and he can communicate back. Give it a try." "Uh, okay. So I just…..think to talk to him?" Atticus nodded. Harry closed his eyes and thought. Hi Oberon. My name is Harry Potter. Hi, Harry. I like belly rubs. Harry gasped. This was freakin' cool! Oberon flopped over at Harry's feet and displayed his belly to Harry. Atticus laughed, these two were going to get along fine.

The doorbell interrupted the happy greetings. Atticus answered it and Granuaile was standing there with a young girl about Harry's age. "Hey Atticus. This is Lily, my niece. She's staying with me for a while and I thought maybe she could help us out with the Bacchants," Granuaile said, gesturing at the girl next to her. "Very well. This is my new apprentice, Harry." Atticus said, leading Granuaile and Lily into the living room. Harry took one look at these two women and his jaw almost hit the floor. Alabaster skin, flame-red hair cascading to their shoulders and bright green eyes made the family resemblance easy to see. It was Lily that really caught his eye though. Her hair was straight and shiny, and he wanted to touch it. She had a pale blue t-shirt on and jeans with black Converse shoes, the same kind he was wearing. Her nails were painted a bright green to match her eyes. I think I could get used to life in Tempe, Harry thought, smiling at Lily. She returned his smile and his heart almost melted. Atticus was watching Harry and Lily this whole time and rolled his eyes. "If he reacts this way to your niece, I have no idea how he'll handle the Bacchants." "Don't worry," Granuaile replied, smiling at Atticus, "we have a secret weapon."

**Thanks for reading everyone, sorry this one is so short but there will be more chapters coming soon! Please feel free to review!**

**Eridium Blight **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**I do not own any Harry Potter or Iron Druid information.**

Atticus looked at Granuaile skeptically. "What do you mean by secret weapon? And what exactly is your niece going to do to help us?" Granuaile smiled and sat down in an empty chair in the living room. Harry went to the kitchen and got an extra chair for Lily to sit in. "Thanks," Lily said, taking the seat next to her aunt.

Graunaile took a deep breath before explaining to Atticus. "I have been telling Lily about Druid training. Now before you go and get all mad, just listen to me. She wants to help us. She is a practicing Wiccan and is very accepting of all things magical." Atticus looked at Lily, who nodded, confirming everything Granuaile had said. "Okay," Atticus replied, "and just how is she going to help us with the Bacchants? You aren't even trained well enough to defeat them, let alone her." He looked at Lily and said, "no offense."

Granuaile chuckled, which made Atticus and Harry look at each other with confusion. "Atticus, she isn't going to help us defeat the Bacchants," Granuaile looked at Lily, who nodded and smiled at her, "she's going to become one."

If Atticus had been drinking something, he would've spit it out. "Granuaile! You can't subject her to that! They'll eat her alive!" Harry was sitting listening to all of this, and he was pretty confused. "What exactly is a Bacchant?" He asked Atticus. Atticus sighed and looked at Harry. "The Bacchants are demons that masquerade in this world as beautiful people. They go to parties and thrive on alcohol. They get everyone around them drunk and having sex with each other, and then they kill them all, feeding on the energy." Harry looked open-mouthed at Granuaile and Lily. "And you're going to make them do that to her?!" Harry felt like he could strangle Granuaile.

"My aunt didn't explain it very well," Lily said, speaking for the first time in this whole conversation. "I am going to pretend to be a Bacchant. I will infiltrate the ranks from the inside and help you take them down that way." Lily and Granuaile smiled, happy with their plan._ Atticus, is she on drugs_? Oberon said through his mental link with Atticus. _Shh, not right now, budd_y. Atticus replied. Oberon slumped on the floor at Harry's feet and waited impatiently.

Atticus sat and thought for a while, then smiled at Lily. "If you're going to become a Bacchant, then we have a lot of work to do."

**Sorry this chapter is so short, more to come soon! **

**Eridium Blight **


End file.
